


Feel the Way I Want

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, its all very soft, let alex rest 2k5ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben just wants Alex to rest, and will do whatever he wants to get him to do so.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Feel the Way I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Again. Do not show this to anyone involved, this is just a bit of fun. 
> 
> Title from a Caroline Rose song.
> 
> edit: got rid of the dna tag because this is rpf, if you are here, you meant to be. have fun.

Alex was exhausted, his eyes felt gritty, and he could barely see the screen in front of him, but he only had a little bit more editing and he'd be done. 

"Alex. You should take a break." 

He turned slightly at Ben’s voice and made a vague sound of disagreement, "It's fine. Just a little longer." 

" _Alex_." 

Ben rarely took that tone with him, usually it was the other way around, with Alex helping Ben calm down and center himself. If Ben is using that voice, he must look a right mess. But he also wasn't about to give in right away. 

"What?" 

"You're taking a break. With me. Now." 

A break with Ben would be... slightly more amenable. Just taking time for himself always felt like a waste when he could be doing something else. There was always _so_ much to do. But taking time with Ben, also meant Ben would relax, and rest. Ben wasn't near as bad as he was, but they all pushed themselves to a point. 

"Fine. Half an hour. Then I really should finish this." Ben hummed in agreement that sounded nothing like agreement at all.

Alex followed him, Ben would just keep pestering him until he joined him anyway. When they got to the couch Ben gave him a playful shove, and it really showed how exhausted Alex was, because he just tipped back and landed with a soft “oof”. 

Rather than sitting next to him, Ben just settled in his lap, running his hands through Alex’s hair before leaning in to kiss him softly. Alex’ hands instinctively ran up Ben’s thighs, and around his waist, easily tucking up and under his shirt.

This wasn't entirely what Alex had been expecting when Ben asked him to relax, but he certainly wasn't about to argue; not with Ben's comfortable weight in his lap, pleasant pressure in all the right places. Not to mention the lovely opposing sensations of his soft lips and scratch of facial hair. 

Ben deepened the kiss while one of his hands tugged lightly at the short hairs at the back of Alex's neck, making him groan into the kiss, which Ben eagerly swallowed. He really enjoyed doing that, taking in any sounds he could get Alex to make, like he just wanted to keep them all to himself. To be perfectly fair, Alex delighted in doing the same to Ben. He loved capturing the sounds he made, like he was keeping a part of Ben that no one else can have. To prove his point, if only to himself, he dragged his palms down Ben's back with more than a little force, pressing them closer together, and causing Ben to moan against his lips.

After a lovely block of time of which Alex could not begin to calculate, Ben leaned back out of the kiss, giving Alex a smile, and a quick peck on the lips, before sliding off his lap, to kneel between his legs. Alex reached out and ran his hand through Ben's hair, and down to cup his cheek, which Ben leaned into, closing his eyes briefly, kissing his palm. 

Ben got his trousers open, and his cock out with his usual efficiency, and quickly got to work. Alex couldn't even begin to hold back the gasps and moans that escaped him. Ben had always been good with his mouth, and that fact did not strictly apply to the podcast.

Alex would never stop being amazed at Ben's complete lack of a gag reflex, and he always admired and respected that. Not to mention it was hot as hell. And Ben was currently using that skill to his maximum ability to get Alex to the brink very quickly indeed.

He couldn’t help but babble while Ben took him apart piece by piece, “ _Christ_ , Ben, you’re so beautiful like this, on your knees for me.” Ben’s only response was to do that _thing_ with his tongue that drove him absolutely mad, and he stopped being able to form coherent words. 

Alex attempted to warn Ben when he was close, both with his eyes and his hands (his mouth completely insensible by this point) but Ben just swallowed around him while making full eye contact through those beautiful long eyelashes, and that was Alex over the edge, coming down his throat, Ben's name on his lips.

Ben allowed Alex a few moments to get his breath back, tucking him back into his trousers, but it wasn't long before he was back in Alex's lap kissing him languidly. And _fuck_ , Alex would never be over the taste of himself on Ben's lips. 

“Allow me?” Alex managed to ask between kisses.

“Nah, I’ll be fine. This was for you.” Ben kissed him softly again, “Stay with me, though?” 

Alex smiled softly, cupping Ben’s cheek, “Sure, for you, I think I can manage that.” 

Ben returned the smile fondly, with a scoff. “Thanks.”

Alex settled into the corner of the couch, Ben settling half on top of him, head on his chest, arms wrapped around him. Alex was pretty damn sure this was the outcome Ben wanted all along, just to get him to rest, but as he settled his arms around Ben, he really couldn’t find it in himself to mind.


End file.
